Selerinya abr Shur tugal
by Sayuri Nara
Summary: Mi propia versión de Brisingr con nuevos personajes: historias de amor, aventuras, novedades y futuros inciertos... R&R!
1. Coinciedencias

Bueno, esto es mi primera historia de Eragon así no seáis malos conmigo^^

Título:Selerinya abr Shur´tugal- La hermana del Jinete (Traducción no literal, xD)

Disclaimer: Ningún de los personajes que aprecen (salvo los inventados por mí) me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Cristopher Paolini (me siento como un acusado ante el juez!xD). El fan fic no está hecho con ninguna intención de plagio (aunque si está prohibido el plagio ¬¬)xD.

Os pido que dejeis review explicándome las dudas, que tal está, qué podría mejorar... blablabla...

Bueno, con esto suficiente de que os guste^^

A leer!!

* * *

_**Coincidencias**_

Era de noche. Las calles de Kuasta estaban totalmente desiertas por favor de los guardias. Tan solo una figura encapuchada, alguien lo suficientemente valiente para plantar cara a los encargados de vigilar la ciudad, cruzaba las calles. La capa, de azul pálido, rozaba el suelo, y su capucha no permitía ver el rostro que escondía. Caminaba deprisa, si detenerse por nada. Su destino eran las puertas de la cuidad. Una vez allí comprobó con pesadez que las puertas de la ciudad estaban cerradas. Miró a ambos lados, y al comprobar que no había ningún guardia al acecho, murmuró un hechizo y voló en dirección a Helgrind.

*******

Un muchacho entrenaba con dureza en el patio de armas de Urû ´baen. Su espada volaba en el aire deprisa, sin detenerse, en dirección a su oponente. Finalmente una estocada tocó en el hombro del contrario, abriendo un corte poco profundo en el lugar impactado. El muchacho le tendió la mano, que este rehusó con desprecio.

-¿Por qué narices tienes que ganar siempre?

-Simplemente, porque soy mejor que tú, Murtagh. Pero no debes desesperar, por lo menos le ganas al paleto de tu hermanito. ¿O ya no es así?- dijo el chico haciéndole enfurecer.

-Ya es suficiente- ordenó una nueva figura mientras salía al patio- Cuida tu boca, muchacho. No me gustaría perderte.

-Sí, tío.- dijo el maravilloso espadachín.

-Murtagh, cámbiate y reúnete conmigo en la sala del trono. Tengo una nueva misión para ti.

A las palabras de Galbatorix, Murtagh asintió y desapareció por la entrada al castillo.

-Seyran, veo que has mejorado en el esgrima. Y me alegro por ello. Sé que, dentro de poco llegarás a un nivel extraordinario, y entonces, querido sobrino, te pondré al mando de nuestro ejército. Liderando la batalla final.

-Sería un gran honor, y un sueño hecho realidad.

-No temas, estoy seguro que ese sueño se cumplirá chico, ahora ve a descansar.

Seryan asintió y se dirigió al mismo sitio por el que había desaparecido Murtagh. Enseguida, un criado corrió detrás de él.

-Ordena que nadie entre a mis aposentos. Quiero descansar y no ser molestado-dijo Seryan cuando todavía estaba a la vista de su tío y agarrando al criado por el cuello.

Galbatorix asintió por la actitud del chico. Le he criado bien, pensó con una sonrisa maligna en la boca.

************

Atardecía un día después de su partida de Kuasta. Había hecho un largo recorrido en tan solo unas horas y estaba cansada. Aterrizó en un pequeño bosque algo alejado de Helgrind. Dejó la pequeña mochila que transportaba colgada de un árbol y se acercó a una pequeña laguna que había tapada por los árboles. Se quitó la vestimenta que llevaba y se tiró a la laguna.

************

Seyran entró a su habitación, cerró la puerta con llave y insonorizó con un hechizo la sala. Cogió un cuenco grande y lo llenó de agua.

-Draumr kópa- murmuró junto con otras palabras mágicas que además le permitían comunicarse- ¿Aylin?

Asustada dio dos vueltas sobre si misma preguntándose quien la había llamado. Entonces una fugaz idea cruzó su pensamiento. Agachó la cabeza y entre el agua distinguió la figura de un muchacho. Se tornó roja.

-¡Que haces!-dijo justo antes de sumergirse.

Seyran apartó la mirada del cuenco todavía más sonrojado que la muchacha Y murmuró un leve "Lo siento".

Aylin salio del agua rapidamente y de la misma forma se puso el vestido blanco y esmeralda que antes llevaba puesto. Una vez lista se acercó al lago y se inclino ante él.

-Verde

-¿Cómo que verde? ¿Sabes lo que podría haber pasado? Imagina que pasa alguien por el… por donde estás. Te aseguro que no hubiera apartado la vista cómo yo.

-Se cuidarme, gracias.

-Eso ya lo veremos.

-Bueno, ¿qué quieres?, si puede saberse…

-Espero por tu bien que no haya nadie cerca. Galbatorix le ha encomendado una misión a Murtagh, y me parece que no pinta demasiado bien. ¿Estás cerca de los vardenos?

-Pues, lo suficiente. Creo que conseguiré llegar allí antes que Murtagh cumpla la misión.

-¡Ah!-recordó Seyran.- Evita pasar por Eastcroft. Recuerdo haber ordenado a una patrulla de unos quince soldados que patrullaran por la zona.

-Quince soldados no son rival para mí. Y no me gusta que me subestimes- le lanzó una mirada ofendida, bromeando

-Te lo digo enserio.

-¿Cuando pararás de hacer daño?-cambió el tono, esta vez preocupada.

La mirada de Seyran se entristeció.

-Sabes que a mí tampoco me gusta, pero todo tiene su motivo, y algún dia todo terminará.

Aylin asintió no muy convencida. Entonces escuchó un ruido proveniente de los árboles.

-Tengo que dejarte. Ya es tarde y mañana tengo que madrugar- le dijo como escusa para no preocuparle.

-Buenas noches- contestó Seyran antes de deshacer el hechizo.

Aylin levantó la mirada y cogió la espada plateada que había dejado en el suelo. Entonces, entre los árboles apareció un muchacho cubierto por una capa con capucha también. Aylin guardó su espada en el cinturón y la tapo poniéndose la capa, después cubrió su rostro. Entonces el muchacho se fijó en ella. Sus músculos se tensaron y después de examinarla se destensaron.

-Es peligroso andar solo por estos bosques.

-Pues tu estás solo- adivinó.

-Tienes razón-admitió el muchacho algo sonrojado.- ¿qué tal si lo arreglamos eso por esta noche?

Aylin arqueó una ceja. Luego le examinó y asintió sin demasiada gana. Subieron a dónde la chica había dejado su pequeña bolsa y se sentaron en la llanura. El muchacho encendió una fogata en el medio y se levantó.

-Por cierto, me llamo Bergan, hijo de Garrow.

-Encantada Bergan yo me llamo Nasha, hija de Alessia.

Dijo ella levantándose tambien. Una suave brisa recorrió el campo

-No hace falta que… -empezó ella antes de que la brisa se volviera un potente viento que destapó los rostros de los dos. Dos rostros casi idénticos, dos cabellos del mismo color y tono y dos expresiones igual de asombradas.

-¿Qué demonios…?-dijeron los dos al unísono. Ambos se miraron a los ojos permitiéndose mutuamente la entrada a la mente. En aquellos minutos ambos conocieron el pasado del otro, descubriendo que ambos eran gemelos idénticos.

Eragon descubrió que la muchacha se llamaba Aylin y había pasado la infancia en Urû ´baen, pero aún así había sido separada también de Murtagh del quien no conocía la identidad. En cambio, apreció la presencia en los sentimientos de la chica de un extraño muchacho.

Aylin también descubrió la identidad de Eragon, y la de su primo (aunque la de Murtagh quedó guardada, por deseo de Eragon, en un sitio inexppulnable), la de Katrina y la de Arya.

En apenas unos minutos, ambos se conocieron mutuamente y después se fundieron en una abrazo.

-Vaya, tengo una hermana- habló primero Eragon

-Sí, y yo un hermano…- dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Aylin… mantengamos esto en secreto hasta llegar a los vardenos, no me gustaría que el imperio te dañara, ahora que te he conocido.

Aylin asintió, contenta de escuchar que él ya se preocupaba por ella. Cenaron algo de pan con queso que Aylin llevaba. Después charlaron un rato largo sobre todo lo sucedido, y a la hora de dormir, lo hicieron abrazados.

A la mañana siguiente, Eragon le explicó el recorrido que tenía preparado. Y le pidió que le acompañara.

-Lo siento, no hay nada que me gustar más, pero no puedo pasar por Eastcroft. Además, tú irás más rápido sin mí. Mejor nos volvemos a ver en el campamento vardeno, ¿si?- preguntó posando una mano en su mejilla.

-Está bien, pero debes ir con cuidado. Estos territorios son muy peligrosos.

-No sufras, soy más fuerte de lo que parezco- dijo sonriéndole. Se volvieron a fundir en un tierno abrazo y cada uno emprendió su camino.


	2. Nacimiento

_-No sufras, soy más fuerte de lo que parezco- dijo sonriéndole. Se volvieron a fundir en un tierno abrazo y cada uno emprendió su camino_.

_**Nacimiento**_

Tres golpes en la puerta. Otro más. Y otro. Seyran abrió los ojos con pesadez.

-Adelante –dijo.

-Señor, el rey le ha mandado llamar. Ha dicho que es urgente.

-Bien, ya voy… -dijo levantándose y colocándose la túnica, cubriendo su torso desnudo.- Por cierto, Sven, perdona por lo que te hice ayer. No era mi intención hacer-te daño…

-No sufráis, señor. Soy leal a su cusa, ¿recuerda?- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Sí… Gracias, ciertamente, no se que haría sin ti.

-Lo mismo que conmigo, señor.

-¡Oh! ¡Sabes que no…!

Salieron de la habitación con dirección a la de Galbatorix. Cruzaron todos los pasillos. Seryan volvió a fijarse en los enormes ventanales negros, que daban a los pasillos un fulgor oscuro y tétrico. Cuando estaban enfrente de la gran puerta, se ciñó el cinturón adecuadamente y llamó.

-Adelante- se escuchó una voz penetrante desde dentro.

-Buenos días tio- contestó Seyran inclinándose.

Glabatorix se limitó a bajar la cabeza en una sentimiento y después mirándole dijo:

-He decidido que esta vez, seas tú el que lleve el último huevo de dragón por Alagaësia… Por supuesto te acompañarán veinte de mis… "mejores soldados". Confío en ti y espero que esta vez encontremos por fin al misterioso jinete…- Se levantó de la silla y se dirigió a la vitrina donde lucía un huevo de un color dorado precioso. Destapó el vidrio con sumo cuidado y tapando el huevo con cuero de alta calidad, lo entregó a su sobrino. Esté cogió el paquete con cuidado y inclinándose de nuevo se dirigió a la puerta- Partiréis mañana al alba. Buena suerte- tras esto Seyran abandonó lña estancia.

************

Aylin miró el pequeño pueblo que acababa de pasar. Había dado un gran rodeo para no pasar por Eastcroft, y, para colmo, aquella era una región muy poblada, pero de pequeños pueblos, por lo que no podía sobrvolar la zona, y como no había contado con ello no llevaba caballo. Por tanto tuvo que recorrer todo el camino asta allí a pié, pero, por suerte para ella, aquel pequeño pueblo era el último que pasaría en mucho tiempo. Sonriendo decidió malgastar sus últimas fuerza del aparato locomotor, en correr hasta el bosque que había a sus pies y una vez los árboles la taparon, emprendió el vuelo hasta llegar a una zona apartada de senderos. Formó un montoncito de troncos y encendió un pequeño fuego, procurando que no echara mucho humo, y sacó de su bolsita un pequeño trozo de pan y algo de queso.

**********

Dio otra vuelta a la cama. Después de cenar, había decidido ir a dormir por causa de la misión que tenía destinada para mañana, pero aquella noche, había algo que no le dejaba conciliar el sueño. Volvió a girarse quedando enfrente del huevo. Con un hechizo hizo que la tela que lo cubría se deslizara, dejándolo a la vista. Se quedó un rato mirando su eterna hermosura y embelesado, estiró una mano hacia él. Poco a poco la acercó y en el momento que tocó la cáscara el huevo, sintió un cosquilleo en la palma, después un escozor, e inmediatamente esta emitió un esplendor dorado. Impresionado, se hechó atrás, dejando su torso moreno al descubierto. El huevo, ante la estupefacción del chico se fue esquebrajando hasta que finalmente se rompió en miles y pequeños trocitos de una cáscara dorada brillante. Estupefacto se acercó a la criatura que acababa de aparecer ante él. Con sumo cuidado y un nuevo sentimiento dentro de el, acarició suavemente su cabeza. El dragoncillo movió la cola agradecido.

-Jolin…- dijo por lo bajo- Esto si que no lo esperaba…. Esto se lo tengo que contar...

***********

- ¡Aylin!

La despertó el sonido de su nombre pronunciado por una voz muy conocida que sonaba algo apagada. Medio dormida todavía reconoció que podía ser. Se acercó a la mochila y sacó el espejo encantado que le permitía comunicarse a distancia

-Niño, encuentras cada momento para hablar conmigo- dijo irónicamente.- A ver, ¿qué ocurre esta vez?

-No lo vas a creer…

-Pues no, no creo que me despiertes a estas horas de la noche, gracias por reconocerlo- le interrumpió.

-Calla y escúchame- dijo el haciendo caso omiso de su comentario- Yo…yo… yo… he… No, no… Yo… yo tengo… No, así tampoco- dijo algo pensativo.

Aylin, que había abandonado su ironía. Miró el espejo fijamente y observó que el chico estaba algo sonrojado. "No me digas que… No, no puede ser, él no haría eso…", pensó "¿Y porqué no?", contestó una vocecilla en sus adentros, "No tiene ningún tipo de relación estricta contigo que se lo impida. Además es un muchacho guapo, atractivo, fuerte, joven…", volvió a insistir la voz.

Aylin volvió a la realidad y se fijó de nuevo en el chico. Su torso sin camiseta revelaba un pecho fuerte y moreno. Sus manos, fuertes y seguras se cruzaban delante de él. Sus ojos verde esmeralda le miraba algo sonrojados y todavía sorprendidos. "No puede ser…", pensó conteniendo lágrimas que luchaban por salir.

-En fin- continuó el sacándola de sus pensamientos- creo que será más fácil así… Aylin tengo que presentarte a alguien.- con esta última frase, el muchacho rompió todas las esperanzar de Aylin que no puedo contener más las lágrimas que empezaron a correrle por el rostro sin ganas de parar. El chico la miró, todavía más sorprendido.- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

Ella negó con la cabeza, se secó las lágrima y mirando hacia otro lado le dijo:

-Nada…continua.- Seyran, no muy convencido aceptó.

-Bueno, pues Aylin te presento a la nueva salvación del mundo- Aylin sonrió dolida, irónicamente.- El último dragón…- La chica abrió los ojos, estupefacta giro la cara bruscamente hacia el espejo y contempló asombrada la criaturilla dorada que el muchacho sujetaba en sus brazos.

-¿C…cómo has dicho?

* * *

Buenas a todos.

En fin, en esta parte no aparece ningún personaje real de Brisingr, sin contar a nuestro querido y adorado rey Galbatorix (xD), pero esque me parecía justo que mmis protagonistas de la historia tuvieran un capi para ellos solos. A quien le haya gustado que disfrute, porque no creo que haya muchos más así... a nos ser que los fans sean numerosos (xD es decir si mis dos seguidores están deacuerdo... jeje) Bueno... pasemos a lo importante:

_**DiliCullen:** No sabes cuanto me alegro de que te haya gustado, y... prepárate, porque de ahora en adelante van a pasar muchas cosas...xD ¡Gracias por dejar review!_

_**LoKetah!*:** Ja et vaig dir que volia escriure una historia sobre Eragon y... así la tens! Espere que este capitul t'aja agradat tant com l'altre...jeje Perque m'he inspirat en la teva ment maligna i malpensada!!Jaja... Besets._

Y despues agradecer (si hay) a los seguidores qq no dejan review, poque tmb os merecéis las gracias... aunq agradeceria algún review más...xD

Y estoe s todo por hoy, nos vemos y leemos^^

BeSüs

~Say~


	3. ¿Un nombre?

_-¿C…cómo has dicho?_

Capítulo 3

Seyran la miró sonriente, sabía exactamente cual iba a ser su reacción.

-Lo que has escuchado, estas delante de los más recientes jinete y dragón de toda Alagaësia. ¿No te parece un lujo?- le dijo medio burlón.

Aylin le sonrió, y Seyran notó que estaba mucho más contenta de lo que le pertocaba. Comprendía sus razones, pero la conocía demasiado bien como para saber que aquella sonrisa de alegría inmensa no era toda por él. Había una parte que… Entonces una luz alumbró sus pensamientos y miró a la chica divertido.

-¿Se puede saber qué es lo que te habías imaginado que iba a decirte?

Acertó. Inmediatamente, el rostro de Aylin se tornó de un rojo fuerte y intenso. Apartó la cabeza rápidamente.

-Nada.- dijo tajante- Bueno, ¿ahora que vas a hacer? Tu tío va a enterarse y te obligará a ayudarle.-cuestionó preocupada esta vez.

-Creo que tiene la suficiente confianza en mí como para no obligarme por medio de mi nombre secreto, y si lo hiciera, él tiene una idea de mi personalidad equivocada, por lo que el nombre sería incorrecto. Aún así, yo podría aparentar obedecer ciegamente sus órdenes.

-Y... ¿cuánto hace que ha nacido nuestro salvador?

-Pues… exactamente, poco antes de que contactase con tigo.

-Vaya, ¿debo suponer entonces que soy la prima persona que conoce al animalito?

-Sí, así es. Siéntete afortunada.- Aylin puso los ojos en blanco ante este comentario.- Pero mi llamada tiene un motivo.

-¿Presumir?

-Aparte de ese. Qui-qiero que me ayudes a ponerle un nombre al dragón- continuó un poco sonrojado.

Aylin asintió divertida, y su mente maligna no le permitió callarse el comentario:

-Ohh… ¡qué tierno!

-Cierra el pico- contestó molestado.- Bueno, ¿vas a ayudarme o no?

-Encantada, majestad- continuó bromeando Aylin.

-Ay, esto es serio.

-No puedo creer lo que oigo…

-¡Ay! Ya es suficiente, si vas a ayudarme empezemos. Yo había pensado en Draco.

-No, eso es poco original.

-Sí, eso es cierto… ¿qué tal Ylipsion?

-Ese es muy difícil… Y suena a guerrero.

-¿Iber?

-Ni hablar

-Sounter

-¿Lo dices enserio?

-Gleixo

-Ridículo

-Amur

-Soso

-Cleid

-Pobre

-Ponlet

-¡Espantoso!

-Expeliarmus

-¬¬No tengo palabras

-Elsiel

-Femenino

-Drangay

-¿No decías que era serio?

-¡Lo tengo!- rebotó de pronto- Este no falla: Ponkichiti

Aylin estalló en risas. Seyran la miró dolido mientras esta lloraba.

-¡Jaja! Chico, pobres de tu hijos si eres tu el que elija su nombre ¡Jajaja!

-Bueno, ya basta… por lo menos yo he dicho nombres.

-Sí, a cada cuál más ridículo- dijo esta sin interrumpir su risa.

-¿Quieres parar de reír y ayudarme?- cortó Seyran algo enfadado.

-Muy bien- dijo esta mientras se concentraba. Una vez había apaciguado su risa, dirigió la mirada hacia el dragón. – Ethrundr.

El pequeño dragón que hasta entonces había estado medio dormido en la regata de su jinete levantó la cabeza al escuchar el nombre.

-Parece que le gusta- dijo contenta

-Sí, es un bonito nombre…- Seyran miró a la chica con una mueca de desconfianza- ¿De dónde lo has sacado?

-Pero bueno, ¡qué desconfianza, chico! Parece mentira que no me conozcas, me lo inventé yo.

-Es por que te conozco precisamente que sé que ese nombre no es de tu invención.

Aylin lo miró con cara de fastidio y despegando lentamente los labios dijo:

-Es uno de los cuatro picos escarpados que hay en el bosque de Du Weldenvarden: Fionula, Etrhundr, Merogoven y Griminsmal, cada uno tiene su historia que es desconocida para todos salvo para los dragones.

-Ves como tenía razón.- Aylin miró al chico enfadad y decidió contraatacar.

-Sea como fuese, es hecho es que le ha gustado más mi nombre que ninguno de los tuyos… Y no me extraña Ponkichiti, ¡Jajaja!- dijo imitando una voz empalagosa y mimosa.

* * *

Hola de nuevo, queridos lectores!!xD

Bueno, tengo que empezar aclarando unas cuaantas cositas:

1.-Algunos de los nombres los encontré en internet, así que espero que no cause enfados y lamento mucho si he ofendido a alguien, porque no era mi intención...xD

2.-La historia de los picos es totalmente verdadera, aunque ahora no recuerdo si es cierto que están en Du Weldenvarden (aunque todo apunta a que sí...xD), podría ir a uscarlo en Eldest, pero el cansacio y la perrería siempre ganan a la voluntad,xD

Bueno, ahora que creo que ya está todo arreglado, voy con los agradecimientos:

**LoKetah!*:** Començe a cansarme d'escriure el teu nom,xD Que no, es broma...jaja... Deveres et sona Seyran, dons ja mexplicaràs tu de què!!xD ´Grx per deixar review wapa^^

**Ginevre:** Hola, guapa!! T ehe hechado de menos, xD Me alegro muchísimo que te guste mi historia, enserio!! Bueno, tengo que añadir una pequeña pista para ayudarte a comprender: cuando aparezca algun personaje de los libros siguientes a Eragon, te avisaré y te contaré brevemente algo de ellos,(solo si quieres, claro!!xD). ´Agradezco tu apollo, y intentaré no tardar en actualizar para que no te canses de leerme!!xD

**memoriesofkagome:** BIENVENIDA!!jaja... Ya ves que sí me gusta, y mucho,xDxDxD. Bueno, me parece a mi que tenemos bastantes cosas en común,xD. Estoy muy feliz de ver que te interesa el fic, pero he de decir que se va a poner mucho más interesante...xD ´Moltes gràcies per el review.


	4. Fuego, muerte y ampollas

_-Sea como fuese, es hecho es que le ha gustado más mi nombre que ninguno de los tuyos… Y no me extraña Ponkichiti, ¡Jajaja!- dijo imitando una voz empalagosa y mimosa._

**Fuego, muerte y ampollas**

-Bueno…Es tarde, y mañana tengo que recorrer todavía un largo camino. Será mejor que me vaya. Buenas noches- terminó Aylin con una mirada perdida

-Sí, claro. Buenas noches.

-Sey, una cosa…- le interrumpió justo antes de que el cortase el hechizo.

-Dime

Aylin se sonrojó levemente y con una tierna mirada le dijo:

-Gracias por decírmelo.

-Tú, hubieras hecho lo mismo- le sonrió él.

********

Klead sonrió satisfecho, había hecho bien su tarea. Galbatorix estaría orgulloso de él. En pocos minutos, aquella muchacha insignificante, que podía poner en peligro el plan de su amo, aquel bicharraco despreciable, pagaría las consecuencias de su rebeldía.

*********

Aylin caminaba agotada. Estaba cansada, demasiado para utilizar el hechizo de transporte. Se sentó en una roca y miró a su alrededor. Sin darse cuente, parecía que se había metido en un pequeño desierto perdido en medio del reino. Caminó un rato más. Entonces divisó que a su alrededor había desaparecido cualquier símbolo de vida, ni siquiera había rastro de ninguna roca. Continuó caminando…

**********

Klead sonrió, había llegado la hora. Puso sus delgadas manos sobre la bokla de cristal dónde observaba a la muchacha y murmuró un hechizo. Entonces, todo cogió un esplendor rojizo y…

*********

Aylin soltó una exclamación de dolor. Miró a sus pies y pudo ver que la suela de sus zapatos se había desecho, y el suelo adquiría un color rojizo muy preocupante. Notó otro pinchazo de dolor y levantando el pie, observó que toda su planta tenía ahora el color del suelo. Asustada empezó a correr, sin más deseo que llegar al final de aquel infierno. Notaba cómo su piel se quemaba y cómo al final dejaba sus pies en carne viva, que tenía que soportar el doloroso ardor que producía aquella arena hechizada. Corrió y corrió asta que sus pies pudieron tocar un suelo frío. Entonces divisó una figura alta y oscura acercándose a ella, pero su resistencia no le permitió nada más. Sus rodillas temblaron y cayó al suelo.

********

-Amo, todo ha salido cómo deseabais… la chica ha caído en la trampa, y no creo que haya podido salir de allí…

-Muy bien, Klead- respondió el poderoso Galbatorix- Espero que su muerte haya sido espantosa y dolorosa…

-¿De quién habláis, tío?

-¡Ah. Seyran! Ven y celébralo con nosotros. Recuerdas aquella muchacha que trabajaba de criada. Aquella que causó tantos problemas y se marchó hace poco… ¿Aylin? Creo que sí…

-¡Qué le ha ocurrido!- pregunto desesperado, pero corrigió su tono enseguida- Quería encargarme yo de ella…

-Pues llegas tarde, chico- Seyran suspiró para él… no podía ser cierto…- ha muerto abrasada.

Seyran salió de la sala precipitadamente hacia su habitación. Esa vez fue Sven el que murmuró el hechizo de insonorización. Seyran notó su corazón hecho pedazos. Tiró su espada al suelo, rompió los jarrones, las estanterías, gritó su nombre… Pero nada la haría volver… la había perdido, y todo por no ir con ella. El pequeño Etrhundr rugió de dolor junto a su jinete.

********

Despertó en una oscura cabaña con el techo elevado. Le dolían los pies y no dudaba en que estarían cubiertos de feas ampollas que impedirían que continuara su viaje durante bastante tiempo. Chasqueó la lengua fastidiada y entonces, la cortina de la cabaña se abrió para dejar paso a una figura. La misma que la había recogido y que seguramente, la había traído allí. Un úrgalo.

-Saludos, humana. Mi nombre es Glafhrt' Enigyd y soy el que te ha salvado.

* * *

Hola a todos!!

Los reyes magos ya han llegado a , xD Aquí hay otro capi de Selenriya abr Shur' tugal. Espero que os guste, y que la temática recompense la tardanza... tengo que decir que ya tengo el siguiente casi acabado y no lo he pusto para juntar demasiado... enseguida que haya reviews subo el otro,^^

Agradezco muchíssimo a mis fieles lesctores, y tengo que añadir que he observado que en cada capi, el num de reviews sube 1,xD A ver sis sigue así,jeje...

**_Cullen's Dream Weaver: _**muchísimas gracias por postear y Bienvenida,xD Espero que este te guste también, auqnue no sea tan divertido... pero todo vendrá!! Gracias y muchos besos!!

**_Ginevre:_** me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado... Bueno, a ver, ayudita: Klead y el úrgalo, son totalmente de mi invención, por lo que se irán aclarando al largo del desarroyo de la trama... Gracias por seguir leyendo y espero que este también sea de tu agrado... Besos y agrazos!!

**_memoriesofkagome: _**bueno, querida lectora este capi, te lo dedico a tí. Se que no es toda la intriga que se pueda esperar, pero algo es algo,xD El siguiente está mucho más enredrado... Y todaváia quedan muchos misterios para descubrir, pero todo a su tiempo... Espero qq te guste y qq lo disfrutes. Petons i margarides,xD

**_Loketah*: _**En aquesta no en trobes segur... he guanyat el joc... lalala* Bo, espere que estiga el suficient interesant per a sa majestat,xD Molts besets y fins demà,jeje...

Bueno, y ahora por último, pero no menos importante(xD)

¡¡FELICES NAVIDADES y PRÓSPERO 2010!!

~Say~


End file.
